Wish You Were Here
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: Sarah now 21 has her hole life ahead of her, her new career in child care and the love and support of her family. But what happens when Toby falls ill? and Sarah makes an accidental wish that brings no other than the big bad Goblin king in to her life. What will happen? Will Toby get better? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. sickness of the bones

Disclaimer: i have dyslexia so sorry about spelling and grammar and i don't own labyrinth. But it would be totally cool if i did!

Chapter 1: sickness of the bones

The summer air seemed somewhat colder as sarah williams made her way to her car. She was leaving the hospital and looked as if what life she had was sucked out of her. Her face was tear stained and her hands were still trembling. She inhaled sharply and thought back to the event that just took place.

Her stepmother had called her frantic saying that toby had fallen off his bike and hurt his leg. Sarah at first was thinking of karen as an overly protective mother freaking out over her child being hurt but...it was much worse.

Toby had went in to get X-Rays done and when the doctor looked at them he saw what looked like holes in toby's bones. He came back into the room and told karen and dad that he wanted to run additional tests and after a few hours he had the prognosis.

Toby had cancer. It was in the bones in his left leg.

When karen told called her stepdaughter with the news sarah immediately told her boss that she had to leave do to a family emergency and rushed to be beside her dear brother. When she arrived at the hospital karen and her father where in the waiting room; karen was crying and Robert was comforting her.

"Oh Sarah they said that they wanted to keep him and start treatment as soon as possible" karen wailed out and hugged her stepdaughter. "But he'll be ok right?" sarah asked looking into her parents eyes. Robert looked down and took a deep breath in before speaking "we don't know sweetie"

Sarah now sat at a stoplight waiting for it to turn green and thinking about all the fun she had with her brother growing up. How they would run around and play knights or late nights when she knew she had class the next morning but stayed up all night with him anyway or when she ran the labyrinth to save him for the Goblins.

She was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't realize that the light had turned green or that she was now crying. She drove down the street and turned in to the small suburban neighborhood her family lived in. karen and her father stayed behind and sent her home to get some rest for the following day.

She opened the front door and climbed the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she found lancelot sitting on her bed where Toby said he left him earlier that morning. She layed down and cuddled the baer tightly.

"Hoggle I need you" she spoke out softly but the little dwarf did not appear. No, sarah had not seen her friends since the night she had run the labyrinth and celebrated her victory.

She laid in bed and thought about her time in the underground. She wondered what everyone had been up to and why she couldn't contact them. She even wondered about the strange Goblin king. "I wish I could see you again" she murmured out before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

She even missed the owl fly through her window. And the little scimering of goblin feet.

review review!

there's a box for it...

..type...good now hit the button..

...excellent...


	2. life goes on, just a little slower

Sarah awoke with the sun. She got up, her eyes still swollen from crying the night before. She got up to change cloths and noticed the bird feathers laying in her floor. She walked over and picked them up examining them. 'where did you come from?' she thought and laid them on her vanity. A confused look planted on her face.

She cradled lancelot in her arms and made her way downstairs and When she entered the kitchen she noticed a note on the fridge.

Sarah,

Me and Karen came in late last night, around four or five, and we were happy to see you where getting some sleep. we didn't cook any breakfast this morning but I have left you some money to get you some food. me and Karen have left for the hospital and will be there most of the day. Drop by when you can I know you want to see Toby.

Love,

dad.

She sighed and picked up the money that was sitting on the counter before heading to her car. She thought about calling into work and taking the day off but decided against it knowing she would need the distraction.

She pulled out off the driveway and made her way to the little dinner in the middle of town. It was close to her work which she was sure she would be late to but knew her boss would understand.

She pulled into the parking lot and made her way into the cute dinner and took her see near the back.

"well hey there Sarah" Annie the cute waitress girl, whom seemed to always be working greeted her favorite customer. "you want the usual sweetheart?" sarah nodded and gave a small smile at her before she walked away only to return minutes later with fresh orange juice.

"is everything alright?" Annie asked, a concerned expression pledged her face. Sarah took a deep breath before answer "Toby is really sick and in the hospital" Annie covered her mouth and gasped at when she heard. "oh dear I'm so sorry"

She bent down and gave sarah a hug that she was all to happy to receive. "are you going to visit him today?" sarah nodded her head while Annie pulled away from her "well before you go stop by and get him a piece of that strawberry cake he loves on the house" the redhead piped causing sarah to smile.

Annie came around with Sarah's food soon after that. She didn't eat a lot but enough to fill her till lunch. She payed and waved to Annie on her way out.

When sarah got to work she was an hour late and was met by shocked eyes when she walked through the doors. "mrs. Sarah!" Corrie squealed causing other students to look up from what they were doing and wave happily.

Corrie ran up and gave her a hug. "what are you doing here?" her coworker Blake asked as she approached him. "I wanted to come into work to keep my mind busy" she told him as she put her purse in the high cubby so that the children couldn't reach it.

"Page gave you the next couple of days off" he said leaning against the wall. Sarah gave him a slight nod before heading over to Corrie.

After work Sarah headed to the hospital to see toby (and get him the cake of course).

She walked into the bland room and up to her brother.

"hey trouble" she said, kissing his head "hey loser" he replied with a grin.

"well this loser brought you something but I guess since you were mean I can eat it myself" she teased showing him the huge piece of cake. Toby's eyes got wide and his mouth seemed like it was watering at the sight of it.

"oh thanks Sarah!" he pulled off the lid and dug into the sweet substance he loved so much.

"anything for you" she said so low she could barely hear herself.

She sat there for hours talking with toby and their parents. They talked about video games, hiking, and toby announced that he wanted to go to an amusement park when he got better. And his family was all to happy to say yes.

Sarah and her family stayed well after visiting hours were over and returned home very late. She decided that she would get a shower in the morning and changed into a baggy shirt and pajama bottoms.

She walked over and opened the window to get some fresh air. She inhaled deep and felt the cool air feel her lungs. "everything's going to be ok" she told herself closing her eyes "Toby will be fine"

"I do hope he will be" a deep voice spoke behind her. She quickly turned around to face none other than the Goblin king. She stared at him wide eyed. Before letting out a scream.

"Well hello to you to dearest Sarah" he said with a grin.

I really want to know how this story is going so please do review and let me know.

review review!

there's a box for it...

..type...good now hit the button..

...excellent...


	3. The Goblin kings back

Sorry for spelling and grammar!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Sarah cried out running to her vanity and grabing a pair of scissors, and threateninglly pointed them his way.

"Why dearest Sarah you called upon me did you not" Jareth spoke with a grin.

"No i didn't so I would very much like it if you left" he looked at her with an annoyed expression and stated his answer simply: "No"

"What do you mean no!?" Sarah questioned loudly

"I mean simply that I will not leave. You called upon me for some reason, and I do honestly wish to see the little Toby" his mysterious grin got bigger, only annoying Sarah farther.

"Well i didn't mean to call on you and I'd very much like for you to le-" Sarah started but couldn't finish do to her alarm clock blasting letting her know she had to get to work within the hour. She sighed heavily and placed the scissors back on to her vanity.

"I have to get ready for work, and I'd like you to leave" he looked at her plainly and without saying anything turned back into an owl and flew out her window.

Sarah registering what had just happened rushed to the window and locked it, drawing the curtains closed.

She sank to the ground eventually with the shocking recollection and realization that...THE GOBLIN KING HAD JUST STOOD BEFORE HER..IN HER ROOM!

The Goblin king was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah arrived at work just in time to clock in and get the children settled. With a smile she started them on there daily work, today was learning how to properly wright there names.

"Miss Sarah did I do it right?" Corrie squealed waving her hands in the air.

Corrie Thai. Or as she wrote it Corrie tye.

This caused Sarah to laugh and point at the little girls name tag that was placed on her dest.

"Well you have it sorta right. But your last name is spelled like this" she said causing Corrie to look up and flashed a bug smile "oki I'll fix it!" She said.

Sarah knotted and went around checking all the other kids work before Blake called her over.

"What do you need?" She asked knowing he would probably ask if she was okay, or how she was feeling.

"How are you doing? Is everything alright?" There it was. She sighed and answered him "I'm doing fine and I'm going to visit Toby after work. We're just hoping for the best right now"

He knotted and flashed her a smile "I'm here if you need me" she flashed him a thankful smile and started to walk away but he stopped her "well um Sarah I was wondering if...before you go see Toby..if you'd like to get somthing to eat...with me?" He stammered out causing Sarah to giggle. Thinking dinner with him would lighten up all tge gloom that's been around her she exerted and returned to her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah going out to dinner with a guy? How will that turn out? Find out next chapter!

R&R


End file.
